<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at the end of the light by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070972">at the end of the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unseen stories from Nordopolica to the ruins of Temza, as Brave Vesperia is forced to cope with the loss of one of it's own. [mostly yuri + judith centric, but estelle plays a major role as well]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estellise Sidos Heurassein &amp; Yuri Lowell, Judith/Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at the end of the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST TOV FIC! only took me almost a year to write lol... anyway i think this might end up being a bit of a doozy bc judith and yuri are characters i have. a Lot to say about so just. buckle up bc this is gonna get wild rly fast i think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rises timidly over the horizon, as the smell of smoke faintly lingers over the sea. by now, everyone on the Fiertia knows what happened to cause that smell.</p><p>Because, last night..</p><p>Judith left. no words, no explanation. she just... left. why she had to take the blastia with her, nobody really had an answer to.</p><p>
  <strong>[in a figurative sense, of course. the blastia was still on the ship, still broken, just how she left it.]</strong>
</p><p>By now, the shock has worn off, and in its wake, leaves an atmosphere that's peaceful, yet sad.</p><p>☆</p><p>Estelle can't sleep.</p><p>Not like that's much of a surprise, considering, well, everything that's happened so far. even now, Phaeroh's words still echo in her head…</p><p>
  <strong>[insipid poison of the world]</strong>
</p><p>It's only now, after spending hours buried in her bed, that she decides she might as well go above deck, mind foggy with the haze of dreams that are better left forgotten.</p><p>
  <strong>[she thinks about Yuri. is he okay? he seemed very upset when Judith left…]</strong>
</p><p>So, above she goes.</p><p>The sun is bright, bright enough to bother her for a bit, and there's no trace of the smell of the burning, broken blastia now. Everything is still.</p><p>She tries to breathe. That's why she came up in the first place, because she needed the fresh air, and needed it badly. Filling her lungs made her feel… better. not good, but better than she felt before.</p><p>...Rita's still working. just how long has she been up? Estelle thinks about checking in with her, because she can't help but think that Rita wasn't taking Judith's disappearance well, too… she's throwing herself into her work recklessly, as always.</p><p>
  <strong>[...is it because she doesn't want to think about Judith?]</strong>
</p><p>it's not like she can blame her, of course; estelle didn't really want to think about the events of last night either. nobody did.</p><p>...The air doesn't help to clear her head. every word she's heard over the past couple weeks repeat without cease.</p><p>
  <strong>[poison? Entelexia? apatheia? it all becomes a blur]</strong>
</p><p>Even so, she can't help but worry about yuri.</p><p>A memory of Dahngrest lingers in the back of her mind. his face illuminated in the eternal sunset of the city, taking her hand into his and looking at her with such kindness in his eyes…</p><p>
  <strong>[now that's what i wanted to hear.]</strong>
</p><p>...to her at least, it's obvious he liked Judith from the beginning: everyone probably thought the same. as far as she knew, they had only properly met at Ghasfarost, yet they seemed to just <em>know</em> each other, the way close partners would. Yuri's eyes sparkled when he spoke to her, when they fought by the other's side…</p><p>...and yet.</p><p>
  <strong>[judy! wait!]</strong>
</p><p>Nothing seems to make sense anymore.</p><p>"Estelle?"</p><p>...Rita.</p><p>Her voice sends Estelle's overwhelming thoughts crumbling down, and returns her to where she actually is: on the deck of the Fiertia, where she's been since the break of dawn.</p><p>
  <strong>[how long has she even been up here, anyway? the sun has risen fully now, so it's been at least a couple hours…]</strong>
</p><p>"Are you okay, Rita?" Estelle says, without thinking. "You've been working for a while now, haven't you…?"</p><p>She had meant to check on Rita far earlier, so that's probably where her mind went when she heard her voice.</p><p>Rita looks a bit confused at the response, but she complies.</p><p>"I'm fine, Estelle." she answers.</p><p>
  <strong>[despite her words, Rita does look very tired. hopefully she can get herself to rest easy after all this is over.]</strong>
</p><p> "And yeah, it's been a while, but the blastia's working now."</p><p>That catches Estelle's attention. It's a small victory, she thinks, but victory is victory</p><p>"Oh! That's great!" she says, elated. "Should I tell the others?"</p><p>Rita nods in confirmation.</p><p>So Estelle makes her way below deck, hoping the others were beginning to wake up by now.</p><p>She's tired, awfully tired, but she can't help but feel that, despite the awful events of last night, something good was on the horizon.</p><p>Only time could truly tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>